All Summer in a Day
by SuperTwitchyMouse
Summary: Number 1 and his GKND teamhad been living on Venus for 4 years and all they want to see is the sun. but it only rains in Venus. Based on a story of a movie i saw at school. It's a sad movie! :
1. Part1

** All summer in a day**

Number 1 kicked a soda can that had been on the ground. He let out a sigh. He was at the worst place any kid could ever be. He looked up and rain splashed on his eyes. It was always rain on Venus, the planet the GKND ship had crash on. The sun never came out. He and his team plus a trusting adult, (That helped the GKND), had been living on Venus for 4 years. Number 1 and his team were all 14 yet they could still be a part of the GKND.

Number 1 lost his ballets and fell to the ground getting all wet. He looked up. Jake, not a member of his team, had ran into him.

"Watch it!" he yelled to Number 1. Jake was always being mean to Number 1. Mostly 'cause Number 1 was the only kid who ever got to see the sun, 'Cause he was born on Earth. Jake ran away leaving Number 1 in the rain. Number 1 got up and looked around.

"Please stop," he whispered to the rain.

-0-0-0-

"Why are you hiding your painting?" the adult asked. (F.Y.I her name was Mary). The kids were painting pictures of what the sun would look like. Some GKND on a different planet had said that the sun was going to show that day on Venus.

"I just … didn't paint it right," Number 1 answered to Mary's question. "As hard I try I can't remember what the sun looked like on Earth."

"Well I think it's great," Mary said to him.

"I guess that proves that you've never seen the sun," Jake said from across the room. All the kids looked at his.

"That's not true!" Jenny yelled. Jenny was this one girl on Number 1's team. She looked a bit like Number 362 but had green hair and skin and wore an orange jump suit. "Number 1's from Earth and earth has there sun shown for 24 hours!"

"Sorry Jenny but I sun shiles around the Earth for 24 hours but it only shines in America for 11 hours," said Mac. Mac was this one kid who came from this planet where kids are smarter than adults. Number 1 liked calling him Mac 'cause he was like a Mac computer that knows everything.

"You know I hate math," jenny said. Number 1 ignored their conversation and kept painting.

-0-0-0-0-

"Number 1?" Jenny said and Number 1 looked up at her. "Would you like to see if the sun is coming out?"

"Sure," he answered her. The kids were all looking out the window to see if the rain was stopping.

"Well doesn't look like the rain is stopping-if fact it looks like it's coming down harder!" Jake said walling away from the window. "Isn't that right Mac?"

"Oh yes," Mac said. "Exactly 1.5 harder than an hour ago."

"Show off!" Hogarth said. She was the oldest of the kids and was a girl vision of Number 4. She had never liked Mac 'cause she had always wanted to be smart like him. She had short, blond hair and wore an orange scarf at all times.

"But we still have 2 hours till the sun comes out," Number 1 said. "Maybe it will show."

"Oh yeah I say the sun not going to come out- I say the rain will keep on falling!" Jake said in a mean voice.

"Jake?" Number 1 said. "Why do you hate me?"

"'Cause you think you're so great 'cause you were born on Earth!" Jake yelled pushing Number 1 a bit. Number 1 walked away back to the window.

-0-0-0-

**Like it? Hate it? It's a lot different from the movie but if you want to see what the movie is like just go the YT and type in:**

**All summer in a day Part 1 **


	2. Part2

Number 1 held tightly on to his sun kit that Mary had given him and the other kids. He was looking outside from the window when Mary called him.

"Number 1," Mary said yet he didn't turn around. "We still have some time till the sun comes." Number 1 walked to the chair he was sitting in before.

"Aright kids listen up 'cause this is very important," Mary said to the kids. "Open up your sun kits." The kids did just that. "And take out this green visor, I want you to wear this at all times."

"Like how Hogarth wears that dirty old scarf!" Jake said to Hogarth.

"Now Jake!" Mary said. "and please put on your visor." Jake did as he was told. "Now do you all have this green bottle in your sun kit?" Mary asked the kids and they held it up. "This stuff will protect your skin from the rays of the sun. So please put it on your hands then rub it on your face-"

"Mary!"

"Yes what is it Jake?"

"I don't think we need this junk!"

"Well maybe not but if the sun comes out-"

"What do you mean 'IF'!" Number 1 stood up and the kids looked at him. "Don't you believe it's going to happen?"

"Of course she doesn't," Jake said smiling.

"I don't care want you guys think," Number 1 said sitting back down.

"Number 1 I…" Mary said but he ignored her.

30 minutes later…

Number 1 looked out the window to the cloudy sky. The rain hadn't stopped. The sun hadn't shown. It wasn't going to.

"I guess the GKND were wrong," Mary said. Mac looked at her.

"W-What do we do now?" He asked.

"I don't know," Mary said. Number 1 looked at Jake who was smiling at him. Number 1 walked to his room without saying anything.

Number 1 sat down on his bed taking something out of the pocket of his shorts. He didn't wear his red spacesuit that much anymore. Number 1 un-folded the picture of his friend back on Earth. It was a picture of Numbers 1-5 standing on a hill with the sun shining brightly in the back round. He wanted to see the sun so badly 'cause he missed Earth and the sun reminded him of the great planet.

"Number 1?" Jenny said walking over to him and sitting next to him. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Number 1 said looking at her. "I just wished you could have seen it." Jenny looked at the picture.

"Who are them?" She asked.

"Those were my team mates back on Earth," Number 1 said.

"That guy looks like Hogarth," Jenny said pointing to Number 4.

"That's Number 4…A.K.A Wally," Number 1 said. He remembered how sad Number 4 was when Number 1 left Earth. "I didn't really like that I left Earth."

"How sad," Jenny said. "Number 1, what's the sun like?"

"It's warm, bright, and yellow," Number 1 answered. Jenny looked at him.

"The sun on my planet is not yellow," Number 1 looked at her. "It's green." Jenny said and Number 1 smiled.

"Number 1?" Jenny asked "Do you ever wish you could go back to Earth? Do you miss your friends?" Number 1 didn't answer her and kept looking at the photo. Number'1 eyes opened wide.

"Do you hear that?" Number 1 said standing up. Jenny thought he was crazy. Then she knew what he was talking about. "The rain is stopping!" Number 1 yelled happily as then ran to the other kids.

"The sun is going to come out!" Jenny said running up to Mac. "W-Where's Mary?"

"She went looking for you and Number 1," Jake said and Jenny ran to look for Mary.

"Has anyone seen my sunglasses?" Number 1 asked looking around for then. Jake saw Number 1's glasses and picked them up of the chair they were on.

"Mean these?" He held them up and Number 1 walked toads him.

"Yeah can I have them?"

"Sure," Jake toasted then into the closet next to him. Number 1 ran in to get them but Jake closed the door and looked it.

"H-Hey let me out!" Number 1 yelled panging on the door.

**Part 3 coming soon**.


	3. Part3

"H-hey let me out!" Number 1 yelled from inside the closet. Hogarth and Mac came running up to Jake.

"Let him out!" Hogarth said in a mean voice.

"It's just a joke," Jake said. "I'll let him out soon."

"Jake let me out!"

"I will in a…" Jake began to say but stopped. He walked torts the door next to a window. He slowly opened it. Outside he saw sunlight. Hogarth, Mac, And Jake walked outside.

"I told them not to go outside without me," Mary mumbled as she walked to the door with Jenny by her side. She stopped and looked up at the sun. Jenny rubbed her cheek. The sunlight warmed her hair and skin.

The kids waited for a minute or two then went of running. They ran up the tallest hill they could find. At the top they saw grass and trees that had grown in seconds. They ran all over the place. Jake laded on some grass that was still growing. Jenny climbed up a tree. Mac was sitting near Jake, seeing how many inches each piece of grass was with a ruler. Hogarth sat next to him and watched him seeing how it was done. Mac looked at her. He knew how much Hogarth wanted to be smart like him.

"Want to try?" Mac asked handing her the ruler. Hogarth smiled.

"Sure," she said.

-0-0-0-

Number 1 sat on the floor of the closet with his back to the wall. He saw some sunlight show through the window. He held out his hand to fell the sunlight. He smiled.

-0-0-0-

Mary felt the glass between her toes as she walked up the hill the kids were on. They had been outside for 2 hours and the sun was still out.

Then the thunder roared and the kids jumped. Jenny looked up as the rain fell to Venus. Mac quickly opened the cap to his water bottle and poured out the water. He got down on his knees and pulled out some glass and put it into the water bottle. Hogarth and Jenny helped him. Then wanted to get some grass before it died cause there wasn't any sunlight anymore. Jenny stopped and looked at Mac.

"Number 1?" Jenny said. "Where's Number 1?" Jake, Mac, and Hogarth froze.

"It's was just a joke!" Jake said. Hogarth looked at him in anger.

"What was a joke?" Jenny asked. "Where's Number 1?"

-0-0-0-

"So you saw the sun?" Number 1 asked still sitting in a corner of the closet. Jake looked down at the floor. Number 1 stood up and walked out of the closet. He walked slowly outside where the rain fell on his head. Number 1 looked up as tears ran down his cheeks.

He heard someone walk up behind him. It was Jenny she had came to give him a hug. Number 1 looked at the wet ground.

"I miss them," he said. Jenny relisted why Number 1 wanted to see the sun so badly. It reminded him of Earth where number's 2-5 were. Number 1 sniffed and walked with Jenny back to the base they all lived in. Number 1 walked to his room to be alone.

-0-0-0-

"Are you sure the sun would come out again?" Hogarth said as she cried. Mac looked at her, he was also in tears.

"Not again for 7 years," he said.

**Sad ending right! Although that last part didn't happen in the movie. To see the movie search this on YT:**

**All Summer in a Day part1**


End file.
